In Otherwords : When I Hear That Song
by Liquid Silver1
Summary: These are the thoughts of the characters provoked through song. This is a side thing to the story "In Otherwords. . ." If you haven't read it then you won't get some references in this.


In Otherwords: When I Hear That Song  
  
Song #1 Stairway to Heaven: For the love of a boy.  
  
"There's a lady whose sure, all that glitters is gold."  
  
Asuka:  
  
I'm beautiful, there's now way he can miss that! My beauty is so great that he will never be able to leave! Yes that's it, I just have to look my best and he'll love me, and only me! But what if he doesn't see?  
  
Misato:  
  
I'm attractive, aren't I? No man can resist my charms, my sex-appeal. Shinji couldn't resist either! But maybe he could, isn't that why I love him?  
  
"And she's buying a stairway to heaven."  
  
"When she gets there she knows, If the stores are all closed, With a word she can get what she came for."  
  
Asuka:  
  
What if he does not return my love? What if my beauty isn't good enough? What if he doesn't care about beauty? Will he care for me? Yes, there has to be more to me than beauty. I will still have him, even if beauty doesn't matter!  
  
Misato:  
  
What if he doesn't want me? Will he still return my feelings? Can I keep a relationship without sex? Can I? Yes. I can, I know it! Even if he remains a virgin, his heart will still be mine.  
  
"And she's buying a stairway to heaven."  
  
"There's a sign on the wall, But she wants to be sure, 'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings."  
  
Asuka:  
  
He kissed me! That must mean that he loves me! Or was the just a goodbye kiss? Before he goes to Rei forever?  
  
Misato:  
  
He kissed me! He embraced me! This has to mean something! But what if it was momentary?  
  
"There's a tree by the brook, There's a song bird who sings, Sometimes all of our thought are misgiven."  
  
Asuka:  
  
No! I'm just tricking myself! He loves ME!  
  
Misato:  
  
I am just worrying about nothing. He loves me.  
  
"And she's buying a stairway to heaven."  
  
"There's a feelin' I get, When I look to the west, And my spirit is crying for leaving"  
  
Asuka:  
  
I long to be near him. To kiss him once more! I can't stand being even this far!  
  
Misato:  
  
If only I were younger! This taboo would be forgotten, and I could be close to him. I could hold him without being called a child predator.  
  
"In my thoughts I have seen, Rings of smoke through the trees, And the voices of those who stand looking."  
  
Asuka:  
  
What's with that DAMN BIRD! Telling him to kiss those other girls! The only one he loves is me! All he does is look in from the outside. Maybe I should ask him what this all really is.  
  
Misato:  
  
Why do they stare at each other? It's as if they all share something that I do not! Even that PENGUIN! I need to know, I need to feel everything that Shinji does, I need to be close to him.  
  
"And she's buying a stairway to heaven."  
  
"And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune, Then the piper will lead us to reason."  
  
Asuka:  
  
Yes, that's what I need to do. Talk to Pen-Pen. I'm sure he could answer all of my questions!  
  
Misato:  
  
I need to say the right thing, so he'll open up to me. So he can tell me everything. I NEED TO KNOW!  
  
"If there's a bustle in your hedgerow don't be alarmed now, It's just a spring clean for the may queen."  
  
Asuka:  
  
I just need a break from all of this MIND stuff! It can really exhaust you.  
  
Misato:  
  
I'm thinking too much.  
  
"Yes there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run, There's still time to change the road you're on."  
  
Asuka:  
  
What if I screw up all of this? What if I make him angry, or push him away? He will take me back. He'll always take me back.  
  
Misato:  
  
What if I come on too strong? He'll understand, he'll just ask me to back off a bit. But he'll always understand.  
  
"Your head is hummin' and it won't go, because ya' don't know, The piper's callin' you to join him." Asuka:  
  
Why am I thinking about him so much? There is just something missing in my mind, so many questions. . .  
  
He wants her.  
  
Misato:  
  
I can't get the little guy outta' my head! Well there's no use fightin' it, I'll just think pleasant thoughts. . .  
  
He wants her.  
  
"Dear lady can't you hear the wind blow, and did you know? Your stairway lies on the whisperin' wind."  
  
He wants them all, he needs them all, but he can't have them all. Fore none of them will share.  
  
"And as we wind on down the road, Our shadows taller than our souls, There walks a lady we all know, Who shines white light and wants to show, That everything still turns to gold, And if you listen very hard, The tune will come to you at last, When all are one and one is all, To be a rock and no to roll."  
  
Asuka:  
  
But I feel scared, I am afraid, despite what I say.  
  
Misato:  
  
I feel dirty, unworthy, how could he want someone as defiled as I?  
  
Rei:  
  
He is so bright. We could be bright together! SO BRIGHT!  
  
Who will he choose? Or will he have to? Fore when one is all, there are many. And when there are many, the possibilities are endless. But when all is one, then there may be trouble..  
  
"And she's buying a stairway to heaven."  
  
--  
  
Author's Notes  
  
That was fun! I think I'll make a few more, but before I do that, I'm gonna' make the first chapters of the other 3 stories. PRE-READERS NEEDED! I can be reached at sm00thy@ameritech.net PLEASE R&R, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I hope I'm not throwing to much of the plot in there before hand, but there are a bunch of clues in here as to how the three stories will go. Happy reading! 


End file.
